


Hungover

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Choking, Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a continuation of tipsy, anyways ellie is a bean, based off my other fic, dina - Freeform, dina and ellie, dina literally being the biggest hornbag for ellie for over 12000 words, dina x ellie, ellie and dina, ellie williams, ellie x dina, everyone wanted this, i hope yall are happy, like who made her this horny, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, tlou 2, tlou part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: A CONTINUATION OF "TIPSY"Ellie and Dina really shouldn't have drank that much the night of that party. Because when they wake up in bed together, every day that follows, Dina can't seem to get Ellie out of her head. She's constantly on her mind, and they can't keep their hands off of each other. Ever since the night of the party and their encounter in the bedroom, Dina just wants her so badly. And Ellie can't stop tempting her.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 333





	Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my most widely requested fics after I wrote the first one, called "Tipsy". I had many people asking for me to make a second chapter, or a followup fic. Voila! I set it up so that anyone that didn't read the first one doesnt HAVE to read it – it's pretty independent on its own.
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long to write! I had many fic requests before that, as you all can see. ^^ I hope this is everything everyone wanted for the sequel to "Tipsy" and more!
> 
> > THIS IS A SONG FIC! Highly recommended you listen to the song as you read, especially at the end.  
> The song is "Lovers in a Song" by New Politics! <
> 
> ALSO A SMUT WARNING heehee ^^

_“I like it when you lose self-control like this.”_

_The hazy atmosphere was dark and blurred and all she saw in the lights of the party was Dina’s face, her eyes roaming around Ellie’s slim shape, hungrily waiting for a response like it was her only source of fuel – the only thing keeping Dina going was Ellie’s touch and the way Ellie’s drunk eyes watched her. Every word out of her mouth was another to coax a more invigorating response out of the taller girl._

_“I could lose a lot more control,” That voice she dreamed of at night was thick and eager, her response making Dina even dizzier than she’d already been. The way the words seductively fired back at her promiscuous implication had her reeling. When strong hands found their way onto her waist, Dina was hooked. She wanted more than anything to see Ellie lose control on her – take her down, pin her, hold her neck and arms and completely take the wheel on Dina’s entire body. More than anything the needed that girl on top of her._

_“Oh really?” Dina could barely even render the responses she shot back. Her focus was too distracted with feeling the roughness of Ellie’s hands against her waist through the thin fabric of shirt. “Would you like to demonstrate?” Her voice was so yearning, she hoped Ellie picked up on it._

_“You wish,” Ellie’s snarky reply shot her down, and disappointment hung in her mind, but only for a second before Ellie’s eyes completely pulled away from hers. Dina couldn’t even repress the excitement that rippled through her body when she caught Ellie’s wandering eyes exploring the expanse of her clothed body – she could see the taller girl just undressing her with those intoxicating eyes and it had shivers cascading down her spine. What Dina would’ve given to have the key to the door of her mind at that moment._

_“Maybe I do,” Her words were a slave to her dirty, dizzying mind. “It’s not like we haven’t kissed before.” Memories of their romantic, lightheaded string of kisses at the Jackson gathering that night in winter played in her mind, but there was no kind of interaction she pictured with Ellie that was any bit virtuous. Her brain was overrun with the libidinous need to get her alone. The only way she felt she could demonstrate that was to accentuate her words with a finger running down an alluring jawline, her fingers following suit to tuck that dangling length of hair behind her ear._

_“You enjoyed it that much, huh?” Her chuckle was buzzing in her mind, echoing off the walls of her skull and fueling her desire._

_Dina couldn’t fight the urge to pull her face closer to Ellie’s. “Yeah, so why don’t you show me again?” But when the taller girl pulled back away from her, she felt that amounting need piling further as anger laced itself within, tangling itself with the desire._

_“You’re just drunk.”_

_The rest of the night, admittedly, had been a blur. Dina hardly remembered a thing that happened besides their tantalizing conversations that left her so hot and bothered that she thought she’d barely be able to contain herself. It wasn’t until their conversation on the makeshift dancefloor in the middle of Alex’s house that she couldn’t stand it anymore. The mixture of her neediness combined with the sheer honesty and emotion that overran her senses – that infuriating look on Ellie’s face that left her helpless under her gaze had her bringing her away from the rest of the group. She couldn’t handle the commotion; she just needed to get away with Ellie for a minute._

_The next thing her mind skips to is the moment that the tension behind Ellie’s eyes broke, and suddenly she was being pulled up onto strong thighs, moved to straddle the taller girl’s lap, the display of strength dizzying as lips crashed to meet hers._

_Her mind was tortured with the feeling of Ellie’s soft hair that had been neatly tucked into a bun, but thanks to Dina’s meddling, had quickly fallen out of the band and was hanging around her shoulders._

_As much as Dina appreciated Ellie’s strength and her dominance, as hungry as that made her and as much as she loved the idea of being pinned down and watching Ellie have her way with her, she couldn’t help the surge of authority she felt when her hand placed hard against a strong chest and pushed her back on the bed, and before the taller girl had a chance to recover, Dina was leaning back in, straddling her hips, kissing her breathless._

_Dina couldn’t control her hands anymore – when her hands slipped under the fabric of her shirt, she found herself nearly drooling at the toned abs splayed under her fingers, and it didn’t take long for hands to trail up and reach her chest, small breasts tucked gently under a tight sports bra. Her hands lingered everywhere on Ellie’s top-half, fingertips leaving trails of heat and goosebumps, and when her hips started to uncontrollably grind with pleasure, it coaxed a sweet sigh out of the girl beneath her and set her entire body aflame._

_At some point during their heated exchange, she remembered the feeling of the band in her hair beginning to loosen, and suddenly, her curls were swallowing her head and her hair hung down past her shoulders, much like Ellie’s._

_The details were fuzzy and blurred, but she could vividly remember the feeling of Ellie flipping them over without any trouble at all, and how the wetness pooled under her clothes at the fierceness and the pulsating need for Ellie to completely take her however she wanted. Fingers slipped into the fabric of her flannel and slowly but surely, slid it off her arms. She watched in astonishment as Ellie balled it up and threw it off to her side. It took seconds before her lips were pressing hard on her neck._

_Gasps and sighs fell from her lips uncontrollably, the attention to her neck so sweet and titillating and she just craved more and more. But more than anything, she adored the taste of Ellie’s lips. With hands taking freckled cheeks, she pulled the strong girl’s face back up to her own and crashed their lips together._

_In order to even out the playing field, Dina reached down seductively to take a fistful of fabric from her own shirt and pull it upward, chilly air mixed with the heat that radiated from Ellie’s torso hitting against her soft stomach and causing her head to fall back in pleasure._

_But that’s when it stopped. When Dina’s eyes opened no more than a moment later, her hands paused in place as murky eyes met emerald ones. The girl above her looked like a deer caught completely dead in headlights, and her jaw hung open as she continued to stare deeply into Dina with nothing but hesitation blocking the hunger behind those eyes of hers._

_“Ellie? What’s wrong?” Her voice was pressing and concerned._

_The rest of the world turned hazy around her as Ellie spoke._

_“We’re drunk. We’re so drunk.”_

***

The sun peering through the open curtains of the foreign bedroom prompted Dina’s eyes to crack open and immediately wince as brightness flooded her unadjusted senses. It took a long moment for her to register her consciousness, and when she did, the room around her was so perfectly unfamiliar that it startled her.

Sitting up with a yawn, she was met with the view of messy, white sheets before what felt like a crack in her skull throbbed heavily in head. Her hand flew up to catch her forehead with a gasp of pain.

_Ah, of course._ The hangover was expected. Dina couldn’t even recall the amount of drinks she had, but based on the piercing pain in her head, she concluded that it had definitely been too many.

Wiping her eyes as she began to adjust to the lighting in the room around her, her head turned slightly to the table next to her and read the little digital clock that blinked with every second. It was 9:38 in the morning – it was terribly late for her. Every morning was always an early one, especially when she worked at the med clinic or when she was going out for a dawn patrol with–

_Ellie._ Whipping her head around to the other side of the bed, where she expected to meet an empty spot, she was graced with a view that she’d only ever dreamed of.

Beside her, Ellie was lightly snoring away, body tucked snug under the comforter, half of her face hidden below her nose. Never in all of her life had Dina seen a sight so peaceful. Ellie’s eyes were closed, lids resting so gently on her face she feared that even the slightest stir of movement would open them. Dina couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she watched Ellie’s nostrils flare every once and a while in her tameless dream. Lengthy auburn hair fell around her shoulders, tucked under the comforter, strands of shorter hair falling upon her forehead and tickling on the skin of her forehead. It looked more disheveled than usual. Her freckled skin was so vibrant in the morning sunlight, every scar and blemish bared to her to admire, and that she did. Every one of those small scars told a story, and she wished there was a way that she could learn each one of them just by reaching out and touching them…

“Dina?” A hoarse, sleep-ridden voice crashed through her admiration for the taller girl beside her, catching her off-guard. It was only then did she realize that soft fingertips had actually reached out and placed themselves against the harsh scar that broke through her eyebrow, completely zoned out and lost in thought.

“Shit,” Immediately she pulled her hand away, flustered and taken by surprise. “I’m sorry, I, uh…” She was an expert of lies, but suddenly all of the excuses she had in the front of her brain turned to ash in the back of her throat and she was caught speechless.

Before she could say another word, Ellie just smiled sweetly, her eyes closing and the sunlight brightening her lips and teeth as she lightly chuckled. “Good morning.”

Taken off guard once again, it took a moment of processing before she mustered a smile back and brought herself back to a laying position beside her. Her head rested gently on her elbow and arm, eyes in line with Ellie’s. Ellie emerged from underneath the covers slightly, bring an arm up out of the covers and exposing her collarbone and neck along with a strong bicep and forearm.

“Good morning, hot stuff,” Dina shot back with her ever-so-loving smirk, which prompted Ellie to shyly glance down at the sheets with a soft, amused scoff.

“Hot stuff?” She repeated with a mirthful smile and a raise of her scarred eyebrow.

“Did I lie?” Dina mused, her eyes squinting for a second, her smirk never changing.

“Clearly not since you can’t even keep your hands off me when I’m _sleeping,”_ The overwhelming confidence from the night before must’ve carried over into the morning. She anticipated it to evaporate with the chilly air but instead it came out just as fierce and as alluringly as the night before. 

How could she even begin to talk about the night before? She just decided to play it off unless Ellie brought it up herself. Maybe being silent about it was better. Maybe she didn’t even remember it. She could only hope.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Red?” Dina shot her a smug look, doing everything she could to keep down the jittering in her stomach at their flirting and the memory of Ellie’s hands trailing up her body and leaving hot flashes that ignited her nerves and shot up her spine–

“Nothing, I’m teasing.”

The hesitation in her voice was palpable, and Dina immediately caught on. _She doesn’t know how to talk about it, either._

“How’s your head?” Dina asked suddenly, doing anything to keep the conversation flowing, in hopes that it would prompt Ellie to bring up their exchange from last night. While part of her hoped she remembered what happened, part of her prayed up and down she didn’t remember the way Dina had tried to get her to spend the night with her in a bed that wasn’t even close to either of theirs. 

Ellie’s mood shifted back as she chuckled curtly, wincing and reaching to grab the back of her head. “Oh, no, it’s _bad.”_

A throaty laugh escaped past Dina’s lips as she watched the beautiful girl in front of her chuckling with pain. “Too much booze, huh, Freckles? A little more than you could handle, it seems.” Her teasing tone was met with a playful glare from her.

“Oh, really?” She shot back with a furrowing of her brows. “And how’s _your_ head doing, asshole?” She demanded.

“That is none of your business,” Dina feigned innocence as she batted her eyelashes. “I’m a good girl, I never drink too much.” Her smirk was a complete contradiction to her sweet words.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Ellie rolled her eyes, her own grin forming across those delicious lips that just called Dina’s name. “You’re so innocent, that’s why you woke up in bed next to another girl.”

There was something so exciting about the way Ellie said it that had Dina hungry and yearning. Her need had definitely carried over into the morning, much like Ellie’s confidence, and both were sending her mind into reckless, dangerous places full of thoughts of Ellie.

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” Dina’s words rolled off as thick and seductively as she could possibly make them for someone who was as tired and hungover as she was.

Silence fell quickly between the two, and Ellie’s eyes veered off course to the thin, white curtains and the windows blocked by open blinds. Dina’s were concentrated on the tattoo printed neatly and perfectly over Ellie’s marked skin. She traced every detail, every fern and every leaf, with her eyes.

All of her restraint to keep her thoughts and words at bay broke through the floodgates, and suddenly, her eyes were back up, staring into Ellie’s. The fiery stare broke Ellie from her thoughts as she continued to watch the white curtains sway, and her attention was caught back into Dina’s dark eyes in the next minute, forest trees meeting a murky lake.

“We’re gonna have to talk about it, aren’t we?” Dina was the one who finally broke through the thickness of the silence, with Ellie’s eyes immediately softening from the tension as a laugh passed from her lips.

“I guess we were both avoiding it, huh?”

Dina’s smile formed again, this one amused and embarrassed. “Yeah, I know I was.”

Ellie was quick to respond then, nearly cutting Dina off with her sudden words. “As drunk as I was, I remember most of it.”

_“I don’t want this while we’re drunk. I want to remember it.”_

Ellie’s thick voice rang in her head, echoing in her ears before she talked again.

“I meant what I said, by the way,” Ellie muttered shyly. “Everything about the kiss, that night in the winter…” Ellie glanced away bashfully, a slight red tint forming across her cheeks vibrant in the sunlight that peered in through the thin fabric. “Everything I said when we came in here.”

“Me, too,” Dina murmured back, voice barely above a whisper but enough for Ellie to catch it and smile.

“If it wasn’t for the alcohol, I promise you I would never have the guts to do and say everything I did,” she laughed. “I _promise_ you.”

“Oh, I know,” Dina returned her chuckle. “I know you wouldn’t have. I knew it was the booze talking.”

Ellie scoffed with amusement before the silence resurfaced over them. Dina picked up on it quickly, not wanting to leave it off just like that. With a welling bubble in her chest, her heartbeat started to pick up slightly – though she’d never admit it – when the fear broke and she finally spoke again.

“I wanted to have sex with you last night.”

Ellie’s eyes went from a look of disbelief, widening at her completely off-guard confession, to a look of comprehension, where her eyes narrowed against her furrowed brows as she tried to bring herself to truly grasp what Dina had said. The smaller girl tried to read the thoughts in her mind, but there were so many words written across her face that she couldn’t grip just one. 

“I just… wanted to get that out on the table,” Dina’s breath was shaky but she was able to successfully mutter her thoughts. “I wanted to clear the air on that… I didn’t want you to think it was just the whiskey or the wine. I genuinely wanted to.”

Ellie’s lack of response quickly sparked a fear in Dina, setting her mind into a slight panic and she felt the instant regret of her words pent up in her chest. She scoured her mind frantically for a way to save the moment, but it was too late. Her panic subsided when a small, pleased smile slowly formed across Ellie’s lips.

“Okay,” she whispered, her eyes holding excitement and the same hint of disbelief at Dina’s words.

“Okay,” Dina repeated with a growing smile, much like Ellie’s. “We’re good now?”

“Yeah,” Ellie murmured again.

A loud knocking jumped them both from their enticing trance, Dina’s hand landing on her chest in fright. Ellie turned angrily towards the door, almost protectively. Dina couldn’t help but be charmed by it.

“Yo, lovebirds, rise and fucking shine!” The familiar voice of Alex taunted lightheartedly from behind the door. “You’re still in my house! Time to get the fuck out!”

Both girls erupted into a sea of chuckles, with Ellie taking an extra minute to get there, rising out of her aggravation as she lifted herself to a sitting position and threw her legs over the side of the bed. With both hands placed on the corner, she leaned over and stretched her back. Dina followed suit on the other side, immediately raising to a stand as she stretched out her arms and back with a yawn. Her brain pounded through her skull from the back of her head. 

“Okay, you’re right,” Dina groaned, wincing as she gripped the back of her head, much like Ellie had before. “Maybe this hangover is pretty bad.”

A laugh rose from the back of Ellie’s throat. She shot her an unfazed, amused glance, accompanied by a roll of those beautiful eyes. Picking up her flannel from the end of the bed, she hastily slipped her arms through it, unaware of the incessant eyes that watched her from across the room.

Dina slipped a hair tie between her teeth as she formed her usual bun with her hands, smiling with admiration as she watched the taller girl try and fix herself, proud of how disheveled she’d made her clothes, her hair, and her entire appearance.

As Ellie flattened out her wrinkled flannel, she turned and headed for the door. Before she exited, she copied what Dina had done with her hair, and it was her turn to bear witness to Dina gathering herself with intent and watchful eyes. She fixed her jeans and straightened out her mangled shirt, and Dina couldn’t help but seductively meet Ellie’s eyes back.

“For the record,” Ellie’s voice broke the silence and Dina eagerly drunk in every word. Taking the tie out of her mouth and tying back her auburn hair into a slightly messier bun than usual, she spoke clearly and shamelessly. “I wanted to, too.” She glanced down and then back up to meet Dina’s surprised eyes. “I still do.”

Dina didn’t have that chance to respond – she didn’t have a moment to form a coherent sentence before Ellie was already out the door. The same grin that had previously grew on Ellie’s face earlier at Dina’s confession copied onto hers. Dina was left to laugh quietly to herself before she followed suit to catch up to the taller girl. Just as quickly as Ellie had disappeared, she was out the door with a slam.

***

Minutes and hours that led into days passed Dina by quicker and quicker since the exchange with Ellie. Business had continued as usual for the two best friends and Dina couldn’t figure out whether or not it excited or infuriated her. 

She found it exciting to know that she and Ellie had hooked up the way they did and their relationship carried on as normal – the idea of being “friends with benefits” with Ellie drove her mind wild to no end. There was something so hot about knowing that she and Ellie both held a carnal lust and such a passionate care for one another behind closed doors.

On the other hand, Ellie’s ability to act as though nothing ever happened was absolutely infuriating – it was almost like their encounter didn’t even faze her. Despite the countless acts of flirtation and the deliberate little touches they exchanged to drive each other mad with want, it was like Ellie wasn’t even bothered by the fact that they hadn’t done anything since the night of the party.

Dina worried that it was only her who stayed up at night, imagining how far they could’ve gone – and still could go – that night and countless nights after. She dreamt of all the possible ways that Ellie could’ve taken her against the bed, against the wall, against the door, anywhere. How she could’ve let her hands roam all over her body, and in exchange, Dina could’ve run her tongue along abs that would twitch under her tongue–

“Dina? You with us?” Tommy’s voice snapped her from her drooling thoughts, bringing her back to her surroundings. Around her, the circle of kneeling, young patrol members all watched her with wonder, and she felt the heat rise to her face but she never let it show.

“Yeah, sorry,” she shook it off like nothing. When she glanced over, a few people down she saw Ellie kneeling there, watching her with those infuriatingly innocent puppy eyes. She broke her gaze away and laughed it off. “Long night.”

Glancing back at Ellie, she was met with a raised eyebrow and a confused stare, almost like she knew the reasons why but wouldn’t show that in her expression. That same seduction was filed behind those innocent eyes and Dina was ashamed to admit that it made her all the more bothered.

Usually, these trainings went by like a breeze. They were hours long, but there wasn’t one she could count that she wasn’t having fun with Ellie and with Jesse, too, when they dated. But with the endless, painful thoughts coursing through her mind – the thoughts from their night together, from all of their flirtatiousness, from the way Ellie’s hands felt on her skin – the training seemed to go on for ages without pause.

Tommy quipped a sweet reply of, “It happens to all of us,” before continuing on with his lesson about overpowering the opponent. Every few weeks they’d hold these meetings to go over new and old tactics in combat, hunting, guarding, and defense. Ever since they were old enough to start doing these tasks, they were required to go to the meetings to carry their jobs well. And usually Dina had no problem with them, but today, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Ellie and her mind wouldn’t cease with the relentless, crazed thoughts.

“We’re gonna do the usual,” Tommy announced, standing from his kneel and admiring the eyes of all of the young adults that followed him. “I know you guys know the old pinning techniques, but I want to introduce you to a new one.” He motioned to Jesse to stand up, and once Jesse got to his feet, he ordered him to lie down. “This move is all about holding the neck down. If you can cut off an opponent’s air supply, even if you aren’t tryin’ to kill ‘em, it’ll send ‘em into panic. When you cut off someone’s air supply, you’re basically takin’ over their brain. You could choose whether they live or die right there. And they know that.” He placed two fingers up to his temple. “It fucks with them.”

Jesse’s face turned nervous when Tommy got to his knees to straddle him. “Take your hand,” he raised his left hand and gently brought it down and held Jesse’s arm down. “Hold down your opponent’s arm like this. The other arm you can trap under legs like so.” He scooted his body up quickly to trap his other arm with his knee. Jesse breathed out in pain at the man’s weight on his body. “Whether you have to grab their arm and shove it under you, or you pin it with your legs, or get it under their body, get that other arm down.” He took his free arm and hovered it above the center of Jesse’s neck. “And like this, you just press down, harder and harder. In this case, I reckon we _don’t_ kill each other, so let go when I say so.”

He quickly instructed to get into partners – it went without saying when Dina quickly moved over to Ellie and brushed her hand against the taller girl’s. Each pair lined up along the mat, practicing the proper positioning. Dina was up first to pin Ellie.

Her mind ran wild in her head when she threw a leg over her hips and straddled Ellie, who was flat against the floor and looked like a deer caught in headlights as she looked up to meet the hungry eyes of Dina above her. It was their position from that night – Dina went from being pulled into Ellie’s upright lap to pushing her down and letting her hips grind roughly into hers as they ravaged each other. When the flush washed across Ellie’s face, Dina could tell she was thinking the same thing, and finally, that stoic attitude broke, and she could see that night written all across Ellie’s face, completely possessing her mind and making her body shake with want, or need, or anticipation, or some kind of excitement that Dina only guessed came from the way she roughly and purposely readjusted her position on her hips, causing Ellie to take a lip between her teeth and the jolt that rocketed up her spine.

“You okay, El?” She whispered, her voice sounding concerned and curious while her smirk contradicted her and exposed her seductive deception as Ellie’s face only reddened further at the way Dina’s fingers trailed up her torso.

“I’m good,” Ellie insisted, though her strained voice deceived her. 

“Okay, y’all,” Tommy stood, watching over each pair in the line, hands behind his back as he instructed with a careful eye. “Assume the position. Don’t push yet.”

Dina did as instructed, hovering a thin forearm into the underside of Ellie’s jaws, prompting Ellie to lift her head with discomfort. Her eyes still burned into the girl’s above her, and Dina couldn’t have been hungrier for her than she’d been like she was in that moment. Something about being in control of the girl who always held dominance over her – physically, emotionally, and sexually – was thrilling to her. She also knew that in minutes, she’d been the one underneath her.

“Good, guys,” Tommy praised, checking over the form of each attacker. “Okay, go on and press nice and hard.”

Dina made sure that Ellie’s eyes were locked on hers when she pressed down slowly, but with enough force she watched the nervousness in Ellie’s eyes turn to panic when she realized she couldn’t breathe. A smile still creeped up on those plump lips as Dina eased her grip just ever so slightly, going easy on her adorable partner.

It took a minute for Tommy to circle and see their force, but he was quick to tell them to release. Gasps and agonized breaths escaped from the pinned group, and he laughed with amusement. “You see what I mean? Don’t feel so fun, does it?” Observing the pinning lineup laughing at their friends and partners, Tommy was quick to playfully shut them down. “Hey, don’t look so cocky. You guys are next. On the floor, all y’all.”

Cherishing that moment of dominance over Ellie was cut short by Tommy, but that didn’t stop Dina from catching the vengeful, spiteful glint behind those calm forest eyes, and the smirk that accompanied it. It thrilled her to no end. And when she got down and Ellie was on top of her like she had been moments before, the same electricity raced down to her core and set her nerves on fire.

Ellie didn’t back down, either. Her eyes were fiery with passion that coursed behind stoic green, and the way they undressed her previously, they did it again. Dina didn’t miss the way Ellie was admiring the scene before her – she didn’t miss that hunger in her eyes when Dina kept staring innocently, that alluring, feigned innocence, into them. There was no missing how Ellie’s hands lingered against her body before Tommy called for them to start.

“Okay, guys, in position.”

When Dina felt Ellie’s strong forearm pressed just so lightly on her neck, she felt the heat soaring through her body again. There was no denying the palpable sexual tension filtering between the two, especially when Dina kept her eyes buried deep into Ellie’s, and the smirk remained on her face, evident that she was enjoying the exercise. Ellie’s cheeks were flaming with blood, the bashful pink tint across her face completely giving her and her dirty mind away, and Dina was loving it with everything in her.

“Alright, now push.”

The hesitation in Ellie’s arm that she had pent up resisted Tommy’s order, not wanting to hurt the girl below her and, God, did Dina find that so enticing. But she knew she had to, and eventually, she gave in. The constriction of Ellie’s arm against her throat made her dizzy, but the way that it felt to see Ellie’s face scrunched in concentration as she held her arm down against her neck was so unbelievably tempting. The lack of air was making her lightheaded, but she couldn’t help the arousal that pooled in her underwear or the way her back involuntarily arched when Ellie shifted her hips ever so gently to innocently readjust herself.

When Ellie looked down to meet Dina’s eyes, dripping with desire, and watched her take a lip between perfect teeth, Dina watched Ellie combust. 

“And let go.”

Dina heard the gasping of the people next to her as their partners tried to console them, some unable to stifle the laughs that erupted from their throats at watching their friends so desperate for air. But Dina barely even flinched. Despite having most of Ellie’s force against her throat, she sat up calmly and quietly like nothing happened at all. As Ellie removed herself off of Dina by scooting back into a kneeling position, she was shocked and startled to see Dina’s smirk still plastered across her face as if she’d only pushed one finger against her neck. Her jaw hung open slightly, her lips curved upward into a smile of disbelief.

“Next time, don’t go so easy. I can handle it,” Dina shot her a wink and got to her feet, brushing the dust off her lap. Ellie’s eyes still followed her, unmoved from her position on the floor, jaw still open and smile still present.

The rest of the training went by like a breeze, as Dina always remembered them to. It was only when they started to get going into the physical training such as pinning and combat that Dina was more than happy to participate and bring herself from the cave of her mind and to reality. Especially when she got Ellie above her, straddling her, holding her down, and between her legs.

At one point when Tommy had been giving a short lesson on takedown techniques, Dina’s mind slipped off into that dreamworld full of intimacy with the girl who had been sitting right next to her. Absentmindedly, her hand reached out to take Ellie’s strong one and rested gently in her palm. She felt the surprise in the tension in her fingers, but eventually she let her fingers softly enclose Dina’s hand.

Her mind was so, so dangerous. It led her to places that she only went late at night, alone in her bed, with Ellie being the only thing on her mind. Never in all her life did she wish for the room full of her neighbors and friends to be vacant. She didn’t care if they all vanished in midair; she just wanted more than anything to be in the room with Ellie alone.

She imagined what it would be like if Ellie threw her down against the mats. Her mind pictured Ellie, in her short-sleeves and shorts, crawling up her body and stopping at her lips, crashing hers down into Dina’s mouth, only for the girl underneath to reach up and grab her face, her other hand wrapping around strong shoulders and coming to rest against her upper back. Ellie would drag her tongue across Dina’s lip and Dina would sigh with pleasure, letting her warm breath touch upon Ellie’s face as her legs wrapped around a toned abdomen and a fit waist. She’d feel Ellie’s free hand, the one that wasn’t holding her up, placed beside Dina’s head, trailing up her body, snaking under her shirt and feeling the warm skin, prompting Dina’s back to arch and another sharp gasp. She’d let her fingernails dig into Ellie’s back through the fabric, savoring the predatory groan and letting the shock run through her body at the sound, ending right at the place Dina needed her most, the same place that her free hand slowly trailed down to, tucking under the waistband of her sweatpants and feeling her need for her–

“You guys getting the concept?” Tommy’s voice cut through her thoughts again, crashing through like glass to a hammer and Dina felt the fury crawling up her back. 

A hum of yes’s and nods of the heads of the people around her set her back into her thoughts, but it wasn’t until she remembered the girl next to her, gently holding her hand in her lap, that she became conscious of all of the things she could do to make her as needy as she was. It was devious, but then again, Dina wanted what she wanted.

With the least amount of force she could possibly muster, she slowly, agonizingly, dragged her fingertips gently out of Ellie’s grip and let them come to rest on her wrist. She felt Ellie’s head turn to look at her for some kind of answer to heal her confusion, but Dina’s eyes were glued forward, refusing to grant Ellie even the smallest liberation of eye contact.

After a moment of pause, her fingers trailed up even higher now, tracing over her skin with just the pads of her fingertips. A trail of goosebumps was left in its wake. Ellie’s leg started to bounce and fidget restlessly in response to the soft, seductive movements against her skin. Dina was relentless – her fingertips traveled higher and higher, until they finally reached a hard bicep and stayed there. In a not-so-subtle manner, she felt all over the solid muscle, admiring how hot it was to be able to feel her biceps so easily. She knew Ellie was strong – she always knew that her best friend was one of the strongest people she’d ever seen. But it wasn’t until then, where she got a full, open feel of the hard muscle that she was able to truly appreciate that raw strength that years of lifting and shooting guns, hard labor, and combat built over time.

Ellie’s patience finally broke, and the glare she sent Dina’s way had her uncontrollably turning in her direction, meeting angry green eyes with an intensity that only fueled Dina’s arousal further. 

Dina silently made it her goal to get Ellie as hot and bothered as she was. The rest of the training was going to be terribly exciting.

***

After Tommy had dismissed them all, Dina followed Ellie out toward the locker room. Why Ellie was going to the locker room she didn’t know. She never went in there – she always insisted that she would change at home. Regardless, Dina trailed after her like a mosquito, sucking the rest of the sanity and ability to resist her out of her promptly.

When they got in there, Ellie waited for a solid ten seconds for any footsteps to file in, or for even just the squeak of the door that led in. When she realized no one was coming in, she turned back to Dina, who was gingerly leaning against the lockers, with a deadly glare.

“Hey, thanks for that back there,” she muttered sarcastically. “Could you have made that any harder to concentrate?”

“Oh, please,” Dina scoffed back. “Not nearly as much as I would’ve liked to.”

With a grumble of aggravation, Ellie stepped closer to the smaller girl, backing her up entirely into the rows of lockers. A moment’s silence passed between them, Ellie examining her face with intensity, before, suddenly, an arm flew out and slammed the metal beside Dina’s head, startling her while also sending a jolt of excitement down her body.

“You’re impossible,” she groused with her brows furrowed in irritation.

There was a lapse in Ellie’s hardened features – perhaps, a lapse in her dominance over the situation – and Dina could read it as easily as words across paper. There was a hesitation and confusion hidden in those eyes that Dina couldn’t exactly name the cause of, but could only assume was due to the promiscuous situation they’d found themselves in. The innocence she found searching those beautiful eyes only made her hungrier and furthered her agitation.

“I’m impossible?” Dina questioned, a raise of an eyebrow in disbelief. Ellie’s strong arm pressed so close that it was almost touching her face was so hard not to look at. She resisted and kept her composure. “You’re the one who can’t make up their mind.”

“Make up my mind about what?” Ellie demanded, both playfulness and a seriousness tucked behind her words.

“One minute you were looking at me with those fucking… innocent little _puppy ey_ e _s,”_ Dina lifted her arms and shoved Ellie’s chest lightly to accentuate her point, pushing Ellie’s arm off the wall only for it to fall right back next to her head. “And the next I’m watching you undress me with them. I can’t read you and it’s… so god damn infuriating.”

Ellie furrowed her brows in response. “Can’t read me? I already told you how I felt, didn’t I? Actually, what I told you isn’t even the half of it.”

“What does that mean?”

A grave mistake must’ve passed from Ellie’s lips because she struggled to catch herself and find an explanation that was plausible enough to fit her statement.

“Nothing,” she insisted, hope that Dina wouldn’t pry evident in her quick eye movements. “You just don’t get it.”

“Oh, I get it perfectly,” Dina assured with a smartness to her tone that had Ellie reeling back to challenge her.

“What do you get, Dina?”

“If you want to sleep with me, Ellie, then do it,” she growled, an immeasurable frustration written across her expression, a narrowing of her eyes catching Ellie off guard. “You really want it bad enough? You’d do it. Why don’t you prove it?” The words flew from Dina’s mouth, the challenging attitude bold and a result from all of the pent-up tension that had been left unaddressed between the two of them. “Like, right now. You’ve got me pinned to the fucking wall and you’re making chit-chat with me. Why don’t you do what you’ve been wanting to do? Kiss me, Ellie, kiss me right now if this is what you want so bad.”

The rapid challenging had quickly combusted as Ellie’s lips slammed into Dina’s in that same moment that Dina finished her sentence. The shock only lasted mere milliseconds when the back of her head hit the lockers, but Dina was reciprocating the fierce kisses in what felt like no time at all.

That same thrill that surged her body every time she imagined a situation like this, that same thrill overpowered her when she made her touchy advances on Ellie and vice versa, that same thrill that completely shook her to the core whenever she remembered that she was hooking up with her best friend swallowed her whole in that moment, especially when Ellie’s tongue darted out to deepen their kisses.

Teeth met in their heated exchange, and Dina couldn’t repress the soft moan into Ellie’s mouth when Ellie’s tongue found hers and their battle for dominance commenced.

Their hands were fast moving and so alluring – the moment was so hot that Dina barely had time to process it. Hands darted down to Dina’s waist to hold her hips still as Ellie met her hips into hers, pushing her harder against the lockers with full-body force that had her gasping for more. Dina wasted no time slipping her hands under the thin fabric of Ellie’s shirt, sighing when she felt the toned abs twitching under her fingertips.

“God, Ellie,” Dina sighed into her mouth, lips immediately going back to incessantly kissing the gorgeous girl in front of her.

“What?” Ellie replied, cutting off their kisses with a breathy chuckle.

Dina brought her hands out of the underneath of her shirt, grabbed fistfuls of the fabric and lifted it up, revealing the bottom half of her abdomen, and she found herself nearly drooling with desire over the toned lines and how they marked her torso.

Biting her lip with desire, she growled out a response. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Dina had always thought her best friend was hot – she’d always found her beyond attractive. And there was something so dizzying about their romance, the little backdoor affair they had going on, completely unbeknownst to everyone but themselves. Knowing that she was sexually engaging and hooking up with her best friend sent her every fantasy into overdrive.

Ellie pulled her arms away from the shirt, forcing her to quickly drop the fabric she held in her hands to keep her shirt up, taking those hands and pinning them above her head. “Really?” Her voice was still breathy and exhausted from the lack of oxygen, but laced with a teasing tone that had Dina gushing.

Nodding wildly, Dina was throwing her head back after the nodding ignited another spark in Ellie, sending her head racing into the crook of her neck and allowing her lips and tongue to make a mess from her there. Each kiss roughly pressed to her soft neck had her reeling, coaxing sweet gasps and light moans from her lips as the attention sent shockwaves rippling through her body. When she felt Ellie’s teeth come out to play and sink into her skin, she threw her head back so hard the sound of hitting metal echoed throughout the small locker room, followed by the sweetest groan from the smaller girl who was undeniably in the most excited pleasure she’d ever experienced in her life. 

Letting go of Dina’s hands and letting them fall to her sides, Ellie’s hand quickly trailed down to the same neck she’d been showing so much attention to, pressing a hand into her neck and meeting her eyes with that same fiery, needy intensity.

“What was that you said earlier?” Her voice feigned innocence but the hand pressing the underside of her neck thrilled her to no end. “Go harder next time?”

Dina cursed under her breath at the arousal that spiked her from Ellie’s enchanting words that she’d said just to _tease her more,_ but it didn’t stop her hands from flying up behind Ellie’s neck and tugging on the bun that sat neatly in her hair. The groan that followed from the taller girl had worked wonders on Dina’s libido. 

Just when Ellie’s hands turned to dip underneath Dina’s loose shirt, and that liberating feeling of Ellie’s strong, calloused hands pressing into soft skin was about to undo her, a chorus of giggling sounded alongside a slam of the door, as a group of mindless, unaware girls came walking in.

Cursing furiously under her breath, Dina pushed Ellie off of her so that Ellie’s back hit the other side of the lockers behind her. Her body flat against the metal, Ellie stood like a statue, eyes widened and collapsing with the fear of being caught. 

The only way to cover it up at that point was to make their presence known, and to act as innocently and as casually as she could possibly manage. Dina rolled her eyes angrily at the girls where were walking up before forcing out a pleasant smile to the girl across the lockers from her.

“So, Ellie, how’d you get the hang of that neck pinning technique?”

***

“I’m just gonna be blunt with you. I want you to come over tonight.”

Dina was the one to break the silence on their walk out of the training center. They hadn’t spoken a word since their little conversation in the locker room that saved them from the girls that had walked in right in the middle of their exchange.

When her eyes glanced over, she saw a wide-eyed Ellie staring ahead in what seemed like shock. They continued to walk forward down the road toward their houses – which were thankfully only two blocks down from one another – to where Ellie resided with Joel and Dina on her own. It took Ellie a moment to respond, especially when Dina let her hand fall and brush into her own, taking strong fingers into her soft palm.

“Oh, uh… t-tonight?” Dina couldn’t tell if the tone in her voice was excitement, disbelief, nervousness, or a healthy mix of all three.

“Is that okay?” Dina asked, her voice much more fragile and innocent.

Ellie nodded with a fidget of her hand in Dina’s. “No, that’s, uh, that’s fine…”

“Is Mr. Joel gonna be okay with that?” Dina questioned playfully, shooting her a lighthearted nudge to ease her nerves.

With a nervous chuckle, Ellie nodded. “He’ll live.”

The next moments were silent again, the distant sunlight fading beneath the trees of the thick Jackson wild lighting their path with orangey streaks that dusted the air and colored their surroundings warmly. Dina could feel the radiating tension coming from the girl next to her, her hand barely touching hers in an attempt to avoid all possible contact with the shorter girl, who picked up on it almost immediately.

“Lighten up there, Freckles,” She nudged her again, moving her entire body closer into Ellie’s as they walked beside one another. “What are you nervous for?”

Ellie’s sarcasm broke through the anxiousness. “Hm, I don’t know. You just invited me to come over to your house tonight to… _you know.”_ Ellie’s sudden shyness about the idea of intimacy between them following their encounter in the locker room was utterly adorable to Dina, so much so that she couldn’t repress the small chuckle that passed her lips.

“After everything that just happened back there, _now_ you’re embarrassed?” Dina laughed, holding onto her hand tighter and giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Well…” The blush from earlier reappeared on Ellie’s face, and Dina couldn’t help but find even more amusement out of it. “In the moment… I’m not really thinking, I guess…” Her bashful attempts to justify her anxiety only prompted more laughs from Dina. She scowled in response to her laugh and grumbled. “Never mind.”

“No, no,” Dina assured as her she came down from her chuckles. “You’re just cute.”

Ellie looked away with the same scowl, but the blush still vibrant across her face. Her brows were furrowed down and her eyes were looking in the complete opposite direction of the girl next to her.

“No, hey, hey,” Dina took a leap forward to get in front of her and stop her from walking. Facing her and tugging on her sleeves with a hopeful look, Ellie carefully and reluctantly brought her head back down to meet Dina’s eyes with the same irritated expression. “I’m just pulling your leg, El.” Dina looked up at her with an innocent smile.

Ellie furrowed her brows at her again, before her smile cracked and slowly formed as she looked down at the smaller girl in front of her. She couldn’t resist. _“Now_ who’s being cute,” she remarked with a roll of her eyes as she started to walk forward, Dina giggling and following suit, hand still in hers.

“You flatter me, Williams.”

With another visible roll of her eyes, they finally came to a stop in front of Ellie and Joel’s place, which was first on the street. Ellie turned to face Dina, taking her other hand to hold both of them in her strong, calloused ones.

“What time were you thinking?” Her voice was pressing, almost eager to know. The nervous excitement was written all over her face.

“I was thinking…” Dina’s voice was quiet and alluring, her hand breaking from Ellie’s to trace over a firm jawline. “… I shower, get ready, and you can come by for something to eat?” She was acting so enticingly innocent, her eyes just inviting her in and she watched Ellie’s head slowly dip down and before she could process anything, Ellie’s lips were placed gently against her own. 

It was their first kiss, save for the one on the night of the dance, that wasn’t fueled by carnal lust and excitement and the need for each other. It was their first kiss that was soft and gentle and meaningful – it made Dina dizzy with affection, the butterflies curling in her stomach and sent warm shocks through her nerves. As hungry as she was for Ellie and their night together, the romantic side of their relationship outweighed the platonic and the sexual, and their deep care for one another persisted in their lips as they continued to plant long, tender kisses against one another.

Finally, as minutes passed, Dina felt herself running out of breath, and her surroundings became apparent. The street was empty and quiet, even for a time like that, but she pulled away anyway to secure their privacy.

When she pulled away, Ellie’s cheeks were tinted red, polished over her freckles. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she searched for a million answers to millions of questions she had racing around her head. Dina was reminded of the same exact face she made after their first kiss on the dancefloor, and it made her smile with sentiment. God, how she loved that face of hers.

“So, an hour?” Dina asked, the smile on her face growing into both of her cheeks.

“An hour sounds good to me.”

***

The house was dark and warm, the only lights in the house being dim lamps and candlelight. A sweet smell circled through the house – into each room and through the air – the scent of lavender and honey mixed in with the smell of Dina herself. Her furniture sat quietly, wood reflecting the darkness and glass from the windows allowing only the moonlight to peer in and help set the tone even further. 

In her room, Dina checked every inch of herself in the mirror. Maybe it was her own insecurity and anxiety catching up with her. Maybe it was her karma for teasing Ellie about how nervous she was. But she made sure every area of her outfit was clean and unwrinkled.

She wore a dark maroon long-sleeved V-neck – the same exact one from the party the night of their kiss. A sweet perfume she’d found months ago on a lengthy patrol was stuck within the stitches, collecting on her skin and giving her an enticing odor that she only ever loved to show off when she knew Ellie was around. Across her waist, a beautiful black sash hugged her torso tightly, a black skirt hanging just to her knees. Underneath that, the see-through black stockings she’d also collected once on a patrol – without anyone’s knowledge – hugged her thighs and legs, finished off with a black pair of flats. She hoped Ellie remembered her reminder of the formal dress code, she claimed, “just to be a pain in the ass.” She couldn’t help that she wanted to see Ellie looking nice. 

Opening her drawer, she was met with two items that only fueled her promiscuous ideas. The first item was a hot, dark red shade of lipstick that she found at a nearby town’s abandoned makeup and beauty store, one that she never brought out, not for one occasion. She anticipated the look on Ellie’s face when Dina opened the door to those ruby red lips that she knew would sweep her off her feet and knock the wind out of her. The second item she found was a pre-outbreak vinyl that she collected, alongside a few other empty record cases that she had stored away in another drawer. 

She lifted the dark vinyl out of the drawer and read _Viking_ across the front, a beautiful and delicate picture of a pre-outbreak city bridge, an unknown crossed red flag hanging down off of it. It was pictures like the ones on album covers and old paintings that made Dina wish she lived in the world before the outbreak. She wished she could look at the flag and know what it meant, or look at the buildings and be able to recognize the city.

Nonetheless, she brushed it off like she always did and started for first floor, vinyl in hand, lipstick red and voluptuous against her lips. The record player was on the end table in the living room, just by the door. With a smooth hand, she lifted the lid to the player and set the vinyl down. Bringing the needle down on the disc, the deep, fading guitar and dark drums aiding in the back, it nearly blocked out the sound of the knocking on the door that followed.

Dina would never admit it, but her heart raced in her chest as she realized that everything she’d wanted – everything she’d dreamed of with Ellie – was right there knocking on her door, telling her it was time. All of the buildup in her patience had finally reached its peak at that moment, when she heard that familiar knocking that had her rushing to answer it.

When Dina opened the door, she was met with a sight that mad her jaw drop to the floor. Ellie was standing there, clad in a white dress shirt with a blue squared pattern, buttoned all the way up, with the top two buttons left open to reveal tantalizing skin that was usually kept behind clothes. Black dress pants complimented her toned thighs and she topped it off with a pair of black boots. Her hair was slicked back with gel into her usual bun. Her expression was shy and nervous, until she finally looked up to Dina’s face and dropped her jaw at the delicious red lipstick she wore across her lips. The sultry lyrics of the alternative song playing in the back began as their eyes met. 

_Atlantic City’s full of sinner saints,_

_And Broadway’s full of kids who stay out way too late._

“Fuck dinner,” Dina hissed under her breath, grabbing Ellie by the wrist and yanking her into house, slamming the door behind her and throwing Ellie up against it. “We’ll worry about it later.”

There was no one word that could describe the hunger that took over her when she was met with Ellie dressed the way she was. That sexy dress shirt and the way the buttons were undone at the top revealing a delicious neck and collarbone drove Dina mad with want. With Ellie pinned to the door, Dina wasted absolutely no time slamming her lips into Ellie’s and losing herself in the taller girl’s mouth.

_Silverlake has shakes I can’t forget,_

_Your lipstick on a scar of a cigarette._

Her hands flew onto Ellie’s broad shoulders, fingers teasing against the edges of the fabric and feeling past the collar onto the warm skin of her neck and shoulders, sighing into her mouth when Ellie, despite her shock, responded right away, groaning at the impact of her strong back hitting against the wood of the door. Her hands found purchase tightly against 

Finally, they were alone to the peace and quiet of Dina’s household, confined to the silence and sinking in the candlelight and the music behind them. All of Dina’s restraint came undone, tore apart at the seams, and when Ellie’s teeth shot out to take Dina’s lip between them and tugged, she couldn’t choke back the hard sigh that escaped through her own gritted teeth.

_I’m lost, I’m lost, I’m finding,_

_Is what you told me true?_

Ellie’s hands were moving so intoxicatingly along her body. From her waist, her hands traveled down the center of her back, only to end up grabbing onto her ass and keeping her hands there, which had Dina reeling with arousal. Dina’s hands made their way around Ellie’s upper body, finally fighting off the hesitation and sinking deeper into their heated exchange by letting her fingers fall over the buttons to Ellie’s shirt, undoing them, slowly, agonizingly, contradicting how fast their lips and tongues were moving, and how their bodies rocked into one another, pushing more and more heat and arousal between their clothes. 

Dina finally gave up on unbuttoning the shirt – she needed to get her up to her room and she needed to do it right then. Her hands toyed with her collar before gripping it in her eager hands, and as she pulled away from her to meet a puzzled face, she just smirked deviously before she tugged her, taking steps back until Ellie caught on and they stumbled toward the stairs.

_The highway lights are blinding,_

_Still, I believe…_

It was nearly impossible to get up the stairs with their constantly rivalry, each girl roughly pulling the other into a new strand of passionate, dizzying kisses that had the other melting into her mouth. They found themselves stumbling, nearly tripping or falling multiple times just trying to get up the stairs.

Dina couldn’t focus on walking, couldn’t focus on keeping her legs steady as Ellie’s mouth moved to kiss and suck on her neck, prompting soft gasps and moans to fall uncontrollably from her lips, just as they did in the locker room.

_Morning comes,_

_the sun is yours but I’ll be gone._

Pulling the taller girl into her room, Dina was finally at the disadvantage as she went to hastily close the door behind them. With Ellie being in first, she took the opportunity to do the same thing that Dina had done to her, and pushed Dina hard back against the door, causing a gasp of both surprise and arousal. Hands flew forward and slammed against the wood inches from the side of her head, and Ellie’s body hit against hers, pulling groans from both of the girls.

_So dry your tears,_

_We’re still lovers in a song._

Faster than either of them had ever moved, they both started pulling their own clothes off, Ellie slipping the dress shirt off of her arms and throwing it down, Dina pulling her shirt above her head before their lips clashed again, and Ellie’s hands darted down to a black lace bra that cupped Dina’s breasts and fumbled with the latch behind the smaller girl’s back, who had her entire back arched at the ministrations Ellie showed to the underside of her jaw as she concentrated on getting her bra off. When Ellie sucked on a particular pulse point, pleasure shocked through Dina’s entire body, releasing a louder moan than she would’ve liked. 

_Seen Lemmy at the Rainbow holding court,_

_I’ve seen Memphis mama’s waiting by the back door._

_Saw London rain wash out a Brooklyn night,_

_I’ve seen Copenhagen fading in my mind._

Ellie’s hands found their way back to Dina’s ass after the latch snapped off with a curse from the taller girl from the trouble it caused her. Pulling upward on her thighs, Dina immediately got the memo and let herself jump up into Ellie’s strong arms, letting the taller girl push her back hard into the door. 

Cupping Ellie’s freckled face that wore nothing but desire, she brought their faces back together and sighed heavily into her mouth at how hot her core felt pressed against a toned abdomen. Her other hand fell on Ellie’s shoulder, toying with the sports bra strap that hugged a strong collarbone. She vowed that would be the next thing to come off.

_I’m lost, I’m lost, I’m finding,_

_Is what you told me true?_

Throwing her onto the bed, Ellie let herself crawling above the wriggling girl beneath her. Dina couldn’t stay still when Ellie’s knee came right up between her legs and past her skirt, applying pressure to wet heat, her underwear soaking through onto Ellie’s dress pants at the pure arousal she was experiencing.

Never in all her life did she ever experience the unfathomable desire to sleep with someone like she felt with Ellie. Her mind was constantly riddled with the idea of sex, constantly getting lost in fantasies that appeared just as her reality was coming undone before her lustful eyes.

Ellie’s lack of shyness – that same, sexy confidence that came and went with her – turned her on to no end. There was nothing she found hotter than the way Ellie smirked down at her, her sight roaming over her body and forcing Dina to surrender to those hungry green eyes that Dina loved to get lost in. Forgetting about every one of her boyfriends in the past – not a single one could ever do to her mind and body what Ellie was doing to her. Never did she need any of them like she _craved_ Ellie.

And when Ellie moved down and pulled the sash clean off, her skirt being ripped down her legs and discarded of, Dina never melted into a moment more in her life.

_The highway lights are blinding,_

_Still, I believe…_

_It’s such a shame…_

Dina was helpless to those starving eyes that did nothing but stare back into her as her lips and tongue moved down her body, Ellie’s entire body moving off the bed and to her knees. Never once did she break eye contact with the smaller girl whose chest was rising and falling at the fastest rate she’d ever seen.

Kisses were trailed up supple thighs and Dina couldn’t repress her throaty moans at the pure anticipation that plagued her. Everything in her wanted to beg, wanted to plead to Ellie and completely relinquish any power she had over her previously. She wanted more than anything for Ellie to completely bring her down.

“Fuck, please…” Despite fighting hard against her own mouth and mind, a moan forced itself from her throat at the uncontrollable need she felt for Ellie.

_Morning comes,_

_The sun is yours but I’ll be gone._

Ellie didn’t hesitate a second longer. Hearing Dina begging must’ve thrown her into a frenzy because the way she tensed and the way she dove right in had Dina throwing her head back and breathing out harshly.

A soft hand flew into a once beautifully slicked back bun that now was an absolute mess from Dina’s meddling. When a tongue brushed up wet folds ever so slowly, a loud moan got caught in her throat but was quickly ripped out in what almost sounded like she was in pain when Ellie’s lovely tongue touched upon her aching bud.

Her back arched uncontrollably, and her hips bucked forward when Ellie hit it again, and then again. She took a fistful of hair and tugged absentmindedly amidst the soaring pleasure that shook her body, prompting a groan from the busy working girl between her legs. Dina tried to watch – she wanted to watch Ellie tasting her and licking at her core but she couldn’t even keep her head up for more than a few seconds before her hips were rocking and her head went flying backward.

_So dry your tears,_

_We’re still lovers in a song._

That high started to take over her mind. The incoming slam of pleasure was building up slowly in her core and her moans and whines of desire became louder and higher in the night air. When her legs began to shake, she could tell Ellie picked up on it right away, as the movements with her tongue became harsher and faster.

Finally, with a stroke of an aching bud, Dina’s legs closed around her head, hand grabbing her hair even tighter than before, the highest pitched whine entwined in a gasp cut itself short as pleasure surged her. Stuck in a frozen position as the wave rolled over her, she felt Ellie reach her hand up and slowly rub circles along her clit to help her through her orgasm.

When she came down from her high, she sat up and grabbed Ellie’s cheeks, pulling her back to her feet and back into a hovering position over her. The taste of herself glazed over Ellie’s lips was so intoxicating, and it made her desperate to get a taste of her partner.

_I heard you say that, I heard you say,_

_I heard you say that, lovers are blind._

Dina flipped them around so that Ellie was thrown back onto the bed and Dina could crawl up on her lap and start her lips’ descent down Ellie’s body.

It was Ellie’s turn to throw her head back and bite her lip as an incessant pair of lips made their way around Ellie’s upper torso, and a hand pushed aside a tight sports bra to give lips access to kiss and lick all over small, perky breasts. When Dina made her way down further, she finally stopped at the prize.

_It’s just the same, the same old game,_

_Where lovers love, our love is insane._

The toned abs that sucked in every time Ellie sighed or drew breath from Dina’s ministrations were so delicious looking to a starved Dina. She had to take the step back to admire how sexy it was on her.

“Holy _fuck,_ Ellie,” Dina sucked in a harsh breath as she took a hand and with a flat palm dragged her hand all over the ridges and bumps. “You are _so fucking hot.”_

Ellie, who was sitting up on her elbows, watching Dina trail down her body and occasionally letting her head lull back at the heat of her breath, looked down with a roll of her eyes and a smirk.

“Glad you enjoy them so much,” she remarked sarcastically, but Dina could see how much she secretly liked the attention Dina showed her body.

Dina wasted no more time – taking her tongue, she roamed around hard ab lines and toned muscle, letting her tongue roll over every dip in her skin, cherishing the way it felt and the way she tasted. Ellie took one of her long, strong hands and let it fall on top of Dina’s head as she continued to pepper kisses and lick along the rest of her body, finally pulling herself away from a toned waist to unbutton and unzip her dress pants.

Underneath, she found a pair of dark blue boxers held around thin hips, hiding what Dina had been craving all this time.

_Hang up on me girl, why start a fight?_

_Another phone I smash in the wall._

There was no hesitation when her tongue darted out into wet folds, prompting a low groan from the back of Ellie’s throat at the sudden pleasure that ripped through her. She tasted so sweet, and it was absolutely intoxicating.

Dina let her tongue run along the entirety of her core, focusing on her clit at the end of every stroke. The feeling of Ellie’s fingers digging into her hair as she kept her head pushed down into her heat had Dina dizzy with desire. She craved the way she tasted, and not once did she remove her mouth, especially not when Ellie’s strong legs that hung over the edge of the bed started to shake ever so lightly.

Pride welled in her chest when she heard in involuntary moan pass from the taller girl’s lips.

“Fuck, Dina…”

Letting her tongue fall harder upon an aching bud, she tenderized each lick as Ellie neared her orgasm, every stroke more delicate but still fast and pleading, waiting for that moment where Ellie completely succumbed to the pleasure she was feeling.

_You got me drinking and now I’m thinking,_

_Make up sex when I see you again?_

The moment after Ellie came down from her high with a series of pants, she sat up and roughly lifted Dina back up onto her. Before Dina could process anything, she was being flipped over again, and suddenly Ellie was on top of her, eyes burning down into hers and lighting her spark once again, arousal pooling at her core as if she hadn’t even orgasmed the first time. 

The look behind Ellie’s eyes was animalistic, and it was thrilling. When Dina licked her lips to savor the taste of Ellie, she felt a hand come down on her neck, and another hand trail down her body and head right for where Dina needed her most. Gasping at the pressure on her neck, her surprise didn’t last long when a finger slowly dragged up through the same wet folds her tongue had only minutes beforehand.

_It’s such a shame that…_

_Morning comes,_

_The sun is yours but I’ll be gone._

Sucking in a harsh breath through gritted teeth, her entire body jerked when Ellie’s long finger pressed into her core, slowly bringing her entire finger deeper into her, with eyes staring down into Dina’s own.

Ellie’s desire slowly subsided – only for a soft second – when she peered down at Dina’s eyes and whispered a soft: “Is this too much?”

The sweetness and care behind Ellie’s voice was just so endearing, Dina couldn’t help but giggle and pull Ellie’s head down into a sloppy kiss.

“Yeah, El, it’s more than okay,” she reassured her, bringing a hand up to run through her hair and land on her face. “You can be as rough as you want. I just want you so fucking bad.” It came out more as a whine than a statement, and it gave Ellie the clearing to press back down on Dina’s delicious neck and she slowly let her finger slide out, before allowing it to glide back in.

Dina watched the long, pleasureful moan that fell from her lips fuel the fire behind Ellie’s eyes, hunger settling back in and clouding her forest green with a fog of absolute desire. Ellie groaned with her as her finger slid back in ever so slowly.

_So dry your tears,_

_We’re still lovers in a song._

Dina thought she felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head when Ellie started to pick up the speed with each thrust. She couldn’t contain the loud moans that poured like a waterfall from her lips. The pleasure that erupted from her core and the tightness of her throat from the way Ellie’s hand held her down was just too much for Dina.

Uncontrollably her hips began to move against the finger that curled from within, profanities and whines escaping with every breath.

“Oh, my fucking God,” she hissed under breath, pulling Ellie’s face down to kiss her as she continued to thrust in and out of her with her hand. 

The amounting pleasure Ellie watched growing on her face, the way her head was rolling back and her hands grabbing onto Ellie for dear life, she took it all as a sign to add another finger, and Dina couldn’t have been more grateful. She slowed to allow the second finger time to adjust and a lengthy moan sounded much like the first one as she held onto Ellie even tighter when she was finally stopped inside her.

“Okay,” Dina panted out, overwhelmed by the pleasure and the feeling of Ellie stretching her out. “Go ahead, please move…”

Dina held her face close as Ellie slowly brought them out and then back in, her teeth clenched as she slowly began to buck her hips back against Ellie’s thrusts, pushing her in deeper and harder, and eventually she was going fast enough that Dina could see stars every time her head rolled back. And when Ellie’s lips found a pulse point in her neck and sucked there, Dina thought the heavens would break through the roof.

“Fuck, Ellie, don’t stop,” she begged, surprised at how needy the words sounded as they hung in the hot hair. “Don’t fucking stop.”

Ellie smiled into her skin as she continued to thrust into her, her hips aiding each thrust and grinding into Dina’s thigh. Yanking her hair, Ellie groaned deeply into her neck as Dina was beginning to quickly approach her breaking point. She felt herself tightening around Ellie’s digits that seemed to be rocketing in and out of her. The pleasure was so much that her nerves went numb and the only place she felt anything was her core.

The way Ellie continued to pick up speed, her thumb pressing into her clit to bring stimulation there simultaneously had Dina collapsing over the edge, and with one more curl of her finger, Dina felt everything in her body come undone.

She could barely process the feeling of Ellie moving off of her, and coming to rest beside her. Dina’s chest rose and fell heavily as she laid in the same position Ellie had her pinned in. Her head was still pressed back, and the back of her hand rested on her forehead.

“Holy shit…” Dina panted, unable to stifle the laugh that mixed in with her breaths. “Holy shit, Ellie.”

Ellie couldn’t help but smile, resting her head on her elbow much like Dina had with her a few days beforehand, after waking up in that bed next to her, hungover out of their minds.

“You doing okay?” Ellie asked lightheartedly, her smile persistent, especially when Dina looked over at her with a similar, satisfied expression.

“You got some stamina, Williams,” she complimented breathily, in a teasing tone that had Ellie laughing and blushing simultaneously. “That was worth every minute of the wait.”

“Oh, I’m so glad,” Ellie’s voice was sarcastic and playful. “Are we still having dinner?”

“I’ve had plenty to eat and so have you,” Dina teased. She reached out and wrapped her arms and legs around an almost-naked Ellie. “I’d much rather just spend the rest of the night with you. I’m fucking exhausted after that.”

“In a good way?” Ellie poked with a smirk.

“Yes, asshat, in a good way.”

Both girls slid up into the covers and buried themselves underneath, tightly wound around each other, a mess of naked, warm limbs burying into each other comfortingly. Dina felt safe in her arms – she felt at home and at peace. All of the hunger had finally subsided and God, was she realizing how much Ellie’s presence alone brought her tranquility. She realized how badly she’d wanted to spend nights cuddled up with her best friend – if that’s what they could even call each other now.

Dina chose not to even think about that. All she focused on was the warmth under Ellie’s arm and the way she lightly snored as she dozed off to sleep. And in the background, she heard the ending of the song she must’ve had looped. But the words with the fading guitar helped her doze off in Ellie’s arms, drifting off peacefully in complete satisfaction.

_The truth about love, it cannot be explained…_

_But girl, I’ll stop the world if you ask me to._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.
> 
> My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others. Any and all questions or inquiries may be directed to my inbox here or on tumblr. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
